The New Generation
by Dark Elf2
Summary: This story takes place in the Cosmic Crisis Universe created by Nekochan, A new evil has come, and the children must take up where their parents left off.
1. Chapter 1

Todd, and all related characters are property of Me, CC characters are property of NekoChan, and The Z fighters are property of some other people.

This story takes place many years after Cosmic Crisis 4 written by NekoChan.  To read Cosmic Crisis go to www.dragonworldz.net

A New Generation

Chapter 1:

And his Name was Todd

            Mr. and Mrs. Collins slowly walked up to the crater.  Only moments ago, something had flown over there house and crashed into the field nearby.  The crater was very deep, but not as hot as it should have been.  And down in the center of the crater a small metal pod slowly opened.  And from it, they heard crying…

            Fifteen years later…

            "I'm off for school mom, see you later." And out the door went Todd.  The school was about a mile from his house so he always ran, and every day he seemed to get faster and faster.  Todd is 16, and a fire haired youth with muscles that bulged through his shirt.  He had always been strong.  So much so that some at school were afraid of him.  Others were jealous of his skill.  So many avoided him when ever possible, but he got used to it.  The thing that frightened some was the fact that he tended to have a short fuse.  .  He did have some friends though.  Nick didn't care about the fact that he was so strong.  He thought that Todd was a nice and reasonable guy, and he knew that he could keep the temper calm most of the time.  

            "Hey Todd, what's up?" said Nick

            "Oh, not much.  How are you?"

            "Same."

"Up for working out at the gym after school today."

"Sure, I will see you at three."

"You got it."

Classes never went well for Todd.  He was just not much good at things like history and algebra.  So he was always struggling to keep even a C average in his classes.  The thing that always helped his gpa was his gym grade, and the fact that teachers treat him leniently since he was the starting quarterback for the football team.  He was also the captain of the martial arts club, where no one could even touch him.

After class he headed for the gym, where he saw Nick was already there, and he began to stretch.  The two went to the machines.  Nick could never believe how much Todd was able to handle.  He had been able to go up to 450 on free weights, and even more on some of the machines.  Nick was lucky if he could get 250.  He sometimes felt intimidated.  But he knew that Todd was still his friend.

Then Brad came over toward them.  Brad was the second string Q, and he always resented the fact that Todd was starter.

"So Todd, you think you are so tough, why don't you prove it to me in the ring?  I have been waiting to fight you."

Todd had been expecting this for a while.  He knew that Brad wanted to be starter, and Brad probably thought that if he could beat him up, it would make him starter.  Not like it would happen.

"Fine man, whatever.  If you want me to kick your ass like I do in sparring practice it is fine by me.  But we do this right, got it.  Hey Coach!  We need you to ref a match for us."

"Sure Todd.  The ring is set up.  You want a point match or a free match."

"Just a free match coach.  We want to settle some of our differences and this is a way to do it.  We won't kill each other, I promise." He gave the coach a grin with that last statement.  The coach understood full well what was going on, and he knew that there was no way he could stop this fight from happening, so he figured he would just let it, even if he already knew that Brad didn't have a chance.

The two guys got into there gis and they entered the ring.  The teams never used gloves or headgear, they always fought with control, but this was a full contact fight.  The coach checked both of them.  Once he was sure that they were both ready he yelled, "BEGIN."

Brad dashed straight for Todd with a kicked prepped, but Todd easily side stepped it and sent a chop to the back of Brad's head.  Brad fell like a ton of bricks.  He slowly started to stagger to his feet.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I just did."

"I am gunna kill you."  And with that Brad charged at Todd with the intent of beating him senseless.  Todd let him come, and just before he would have been tackled, he grabbed Brad by the front of his gi, leaned back and through him out the ring and beyond.  Brad finally landed over 50 feet out of the ring.  And he was not getting up.  One of Brad's fiends went over to him, and could tell he was still breathing, but he was not conscious and he looked pretty bruised, not to mention a very large bump on the back of his head. "He should be okay, but I think we should get him to the clinic."

"Good.  Get him down there."  Responded the coach.

The coach walked over to where Todd was standing in the ring, not even breathing hard.  The coach was gaping.  He couldn't believe that Brad had lost that easily.  It didn't seem possible.  But there was Todd, not even scratched.

"Son, how did you do that?"

"I just did it that's all." Replied Todd.

"But that first hit, I didn't even see you dodge.  One moment you were in front of him, the next, you were on his left.  How did you do that?

"I moved, that was all.  Well I'll see you later coach I think I had enough of a work out for the day.  Later Nick."

"See you tomorrow Todd."

Todd decided that he would just walk home.  Half way there he saw something really odd.  A woman was standing on the side walk leaning against a tree. what was weird was that she was wearing a jacket that said Capsule Corp, and Capsule Corp is the richest company in the world.  And only a few employees and family members ever wore that logo.  She turned and looked right at him.

"Hi, are you Todd."

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Usual stuff, the DBZ guys aren't mine and blah blah blah

A New Generation

Chapter Two:

The Truth of the Past

"How do you know my name?" Todd gasped.

"Oh, I know a lot about you.  We have kept tabs on you for a long time, but now your power is finally starting to surface, and thought you should know the truth of your origin." Replied the Girl.

Todd just gaped.  He took a moment to look over this girl who seemed to know a lot about him.  She looked to be about 16, like him, and she had long purple hair and beautiful green eyes.  He was finally able to gasp out. "What do you mean my origin?  I am just a normal kid.  I mean, I know that I was adopted but so what, you mean you know who my parents were."

"Not exactly.  My name is Kira Briefs.  My father sent me to find you because we saw your power flair for a brief second.  He decided it was time to confront you.  He decided that I should come since I am less intimidating than him or my brother, and mom was busy with other things.  So maybe we should go talk to your parents, there are some things we need to ask them."

After some more staring buy Todd, he agreed, and he started to walk back to his house.  Kira turned and started to walk with him.  They walked in silence, for Todd had some strange thoughts going through his head.  He wondered about this lovely girl who just happened to be a member of one of the richest families on earth.  Then the peace was broken as a man jumped out from behind a tree holding a knife.

"You look like you have plenty of money.  Why don't you give me some pal, unless you want the lady to get hurt?"

Before Todd could respond Kira blurred out of sight and reappeared behind the man, as he was looking for her, she hit him on the back of the neck, and he collapsed as if his skeleton was jelly, just lying there on the ground.  "I don't need protection creep."

Then she calmly walked back over to Todd and said, "Shall we get going?"

Todd stood this with his jaw hanging open.  He didn't even see her move.

"I think I will take that as a yes." As she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction they had been heading as if nothing had happened.

Eventually he fell back into step with Kira.  He could not believe what had happened, but after her arrival and all, things just didn't seem as weird now.  After another few minutes of walking, they reached Todd's house.  Todd opened the door and walked in.  "Mom I'm home, I really need to talk to you."

"Be right there Todd."  Saying this, his mother walked down the stairs and stopped on the last step when she saw Kira. "Who is she?"

"Mom, this is Kira.  She is the one who actually needs to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Me."

"What do you mean?"

At this point Kira spoke up. "Mam, I know that Todd is not your son, and I also know how you found him.  My family keeps track of occurrences like the one that night.  We looked in on you and found that you were not having any problems with Todd, so we decided to leave you alone, but now it is different."

"What are you talking about?" asked Todd's mother.

"I am talking about Todd showing up the way he did.  It wasn't the first time something like that happened.  You know that Todd is different, you have seen how strong and fast he has become under normal circumstances.  Tell me something, when you found him, did Todd have a tail."

"How did you know that?" Todd's mother screamed.

"Because I know a saiyan when I sense one.  And you hadn't noticed that I do two."  With this she unwrapped what had looked like a strange brown belt from around her waist.

Todd was dumbstruck.  This girl had showed up, scared his mother and he thought she had called him a saiyan, whatever that was.  But he figured that it was time he intervened before something major happened. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on here?  I lost track about the time Kira said you found me.  And what is this about having a tail?"

"Well Todd, your father and I hid some things from you.  We found you about 15 years ago.  We had seen something strange go by the house and then heard a crash.  We went to the field down the road, and there we found a strange pod.  The front of the pod opened as we approached and inside we found you.  We took you out of the pod, and that is when we found that you had a tail.  Well we took you in, and we talked to a doctor and had the tail removed, we didn't want you to appear different from everyone else.  The doctor removed it and agreed to not tell anyone.  Apparently, Kira here seems to know about it.  But I don't know how that could be."

"Oh that is easy to explain.  You see Capsule Corp has several satellites in orbit; a few of them are programmed to track reentry of metallic objects.  We saw the pod land, and my mother came out here to check on it, but saw your parents and she figured you looked like good enough people so she let him stay here.  What confused us was the fact that his hair was red.  Pretty much all saiyans have black hair, and dark eyes.  While Todd here has blue eyes and red hair.  I am different because I am only half saiyan, which is why my hair is different.  So we think he is a hybrid, but first we needed to find out what he is a hybrid of."

"Well I must say that I am completely lost."  Said Todd with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I guess a simple solution would be to come with me to Capsule Corp.  We can find out there.  And we also would like to know if you would like to move there.  We think you should learn to control your power.  The boy you fought today at your school.  If you get stronger, you could have killed him.  We think you should learn how to control that strength."

Todd thought about it for a while.  Finally he decided, "alright, I will go. For now at least."

"Good.  And Mrs. Collins, I promise that your son will be fine."

"I will be back later mom, tell dad what happened."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

You already know what I am going to say.

The New Generation

Chapter 3:

And here comes trouble

"Well it is Friday, so I don't have to be back until Sunday Night." Remarked Todd.

"Well, pack some clothes, and then you can leave." Replied his mother.

Todd ran up to his room and haphazardly stuffed some clothes into his backpack.  Then he ran back downstairs.  His mother said goodbye and then he walked out the door where Kira was waiting for him.

"Okay, I am ready.  So how are we getting there?  Do you have a capsule flyer or something." Asked Todd.

"Or something.  Give me your hand and I will show you one of the things you could learn to do."

Todd cautiously took her hand.  The next thing he knew, he was hanging several feet in the air.  He stared at the ground which was steadily becoming farther away.  Kira simply laughed at his reaction.  Then she turned in the direction of her home and sped off at an incredible speed.  Todd was swept away with new emotions, he had always dreamed of flying like this and now one of his dreams was coming true.  As the ground sped by underneath them, the landscape began to change, to become more urban.  After only about an hour of travel, they reached their destination.

Slowly Kira landed and set Todd on the ground.  He was ecstatic.  He had never felt anything like the rush he had just experienced.  He could barely describe it.  But he was disturbed from his thoughts by a man of below average height with black hair that stuck straight up in the air.  The man was of an indeterminate age, but his face was starting to show the lines that most people developed in middle age.  He walked up, giving Todd a cursory examination.

"So is this the boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, this is Todd.  Todd this is my Grandfather Vegeta."  Replied Kira.

Turning to Todd, Vegeta said "Come with me boy, and we will figure out exactly what you are."

Todd and Kira followed Vegeta into the main building.  Todd was dumbstruck by all that was happening.  They suddenly stopped as out of one of the rooms stepped someone who looked about 20, he was a massive blonde haired giant, who dwarfed them all.  He turned to Kira.

"It looks like you found him.  I figured it wouldn't be too hard for you Sis."

"No, I found him fairly easily.  Todd, this is my brother, Gideon."

Todd, stared at the behemoth, before saying "uh hi."

Gideon just laughed at his response.  He joined them as they continued on to wherever they were going.  After some more walking they finally came to there destination.  It was a room full of computers and scientific equipment.  In the room stood three people.  One was a man of average height with purple hair the same color as Kira's.  A woman with brown hair and green eyes that were exactly like Kira's.  And another woman with graying hair that still showed a few strands of the blue that it had used to be.  They all introduced themselves to Todd and he was doing his best to remember all these names.

Bulma was the first to get down to business.  She approached Todd with a syringe and then said "okay, if I am going to figure out what you are I am going to have to take some blood."

Everyone was surprised when Todd calmly held out his arm for her.  Every other saiyan they had known had been absolutely terrified of needles.  Bulma easily took the sample, and then walked over to one of the machines and injected the blood into an analyzer.  "This should only take a few minutes if the DNA types are all in the system."  As if on cue, the machined stopped humming when she finished her sentence.  The machine then brought up an analysis on a large monitor.  Everyone turned to look at it, including Todd.  But Todd was the only one who did not gape.  He looked around at the odd faces the others were making.  He finally spoke up.

"What is it?  What are you all staring at?"

The woman who had been introduced as Natalie, Kira's mother, said "Well according to this readout, you are half saiyan, and half sidran.  It was believed that the only surviving sidrans were me, my brother, and two of my friends.  If I had to guess, you are probably a hybrid from the planet New Vegeta, but the big question is, why were you sent here?  I mean, all the saiyans and sidrans were sent here for a reason.  Goku, the first saiyan on earth was sent to destroy it, but luckily he got amnesia and forgot his mission others came for different reason like…" Her history lesson was interrupted when an alarm started to go off at another monitor.  And then a computer voice started to blare out "Reentry occurring, Reentry occurring."

Bulma went straight to that monitor, "We have another ship entering the atmosphere, and it reads as a space pod.  And it's coming down… oh my god!"

"What?" shouted everyone.

"It's coming down in Todd's Neighborhood."


	4. Chapter 4

You know what I would say

The New Generation

Chapter 4:

Todd's Life Changes

"It's going WHERE?" Screamed Todd "I have to get back there. It might be important."

"I will take you back, and this time I will take us a little faster." said Kira. "I can get us there quick. Let's go."

They ran out the door of the lab before anyone could protest. Trunks shot out of his chair quickly, "Gideon, follow them, something worries me about this one."

"Got it Dad." And he was out the door right behind the others.

The moment Kira and Todd got outside he grabbed her and they shot into the air. Then she did something he had not seen before. She tensed and suddenly the aura that had been around her flared and her hair turned a bright gold, and her green eyes shifted shades lightly. And suddenly they were flying much faster, as Todd's ears popped from the effects of a sonic boom. And following close behind them was Gideon also in super sayain, even though you couldn't really tell in his case, since his hair was already blonde and his eyes already green.

Where it had taken them an hour the first time this time it took them only ten minutes, but when they got there they were sickened by the sight. The town had been leveled. When they landed Todd immediately ran to his house, which when he found it, had ceased to exist. All that was left of any of the houses was piles of rubble. Todd fell to his knees, overcome with grief. Kira saw the destruction and began searching for the cause of it, what ever had shown up in that pod. Gideon showed up immediately and began helping his sister search, it did not take them long to find it. Whatever it was.

It had the look of a sayain with the black spiky hair and the dark eyes, but its skin was green, and the armor was different than they had seen before. It turned to look at them. And then it spoke.

"Where is Hybrid 327? I have been sent to recover him."

"What the hell are you talking about, you ugly monster, why did you kill all these people?" Shouted Kira in reply.

That is when Todd found them. He stared at the monster until it noticed him and said "Hybrid 327, now I will return you to the master."

"What do you want with me?"

"You are to be returned to the master for examination on your fighting capabilities. Then you will be reconditioned."

"What the hell did he just say?" asked Todd.

Kira replied "I don't know and I don't care, my grandmother can analyze the remains cause this guy is toast."

The monster's aura flared and he attacked. He faded out and appeared behind Kira, but she was ready. She dodged his punches and struck back with some of her own, brutally pummeling the creature. Then she through a kick that the creature tried to block, but they could all here the loud crack as the arm broke. The monster screamed in pain, but then did something that almost caused Todd to lose his lunch. The creature grabbed the arm and ripped it off. And then from the stump that remained a new arm shot out. The creature then tried to attack Kira again, but Kira, now knowing that normal punishment wasn't going to take this thing down, began to power a ki attack. She cupped her hands and shouted, "Akiyah-Me!" And in the burst of light, Todd lost sight of the creature. But when his vision cleared, he saw it. Lying on the ground, lacking a head. Gideon walked over to his sister, and patted her on the shoulder. She just stared at the body. Then she spoke up. "We should get back, and tell, the others what happened. Gideon could you take the body so grandma can examine it."

"Sure."

"Todd are you up to going back. I understand that this is kinda hard on you."

"No, I am good to go. I'm sad about what happened, but I can deal with it. Now is not the time to be grieving, I know that."

"Good, then we should get back to Capsule corp."

They wasted no time in getting back. Gideon took the body to the lab while the others met in the living room. Kira told everyone the conditions of the area when they got there. And then the fight with the creature, and it's Namek like ability to regenerate. She also told them about it recognizing Todd and calling him Hybrid 327. About the time she finished Bulma came back downstairs.

"Well I can explain why it could regenerate. It had Namek DNA, combined with saiyan DNA. I think it was some kind of clone. But it doesn't look like Dr. Gero's work. If it was his work it wouldn't have shown up in a space pod. So looks like we need to figure out where they are coming from. But I have a theory. This is just a guess, but if it came for Todd. Then we might have an explanation for why Todd has saiyan and sidran DNA. Whoever created that thing might have had a hand in your creation Todd."

"So what am I then? An experiment. A weapon. Or maybe just the aliens idea of fun. WELL WHAT AM I?" The others all noticed that as he was saying this, his power started to greatly increase. This was about the point when Trunks decided to intervene. "TODD! Calm down. Whatever you might have been. What you are, is an earthling. You were raised on this planet and that makes you a human, no matter what your origin. So I want you to calm down right now!"

These words seemed to calm Todd some, but his power remained high. After an awkward silence, Trunks spoke again. "It is getting late, so I think if we continue this, we might have problems, so I think we should turn in, and let tempers calm. Then we can continue this discussion in the morning. Oh and Todd, we have an extra room set up for you. Kira can show you where it is."

With this said, everyone went to there separate rooms. Kira took Todd to his room. He looked it over: it had a bed, desk, computer terminal, dresser, table, and chair. All very basic, but very well set up, he figured he should get used to it since he might be here a while.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The New Generation

Chapter 5:

Todd shows what he can do.

The next morning, everyone was slowly getting up. Todd rose from bed and managed to find where the shower was. After a short shower he changed into his one change of clothes that he had brought from hom. He then went down to the kitchen where everyone but Vegeta, Trunks, Kira, and Gideon were eating breakfast.

Todd asked "Where are the others, are they not up yet?"

Bulma was the one to answer "No they are in the gravity room training, they do that every morning. If it wasn't heavily reinforced and sound proof you probably would have felt it. They should be done in about an hour."

"Oh. Why do they train so much?"

"It's what Vegeta has them doing to keep them in shape. Natalie used to train with them, but she has devoted more to teaching the kids since we home school them. You should also know that before everything happened yesterday, we were going to have a get together of some of out friends, we decided to keep the party on, but we are going to tell everyone about what is happening. But still, you will get to meet some of our more interesting friends."

"Sounds like it will be fun. Where is this gravity room, I want to see the training they are doing."

"It is just down the main hallway, believe me you can't miss it."

After he finished his breakfast Todd, went down the hall and found the gravity room. He was startled to see massive battles taking place in side. Kira and Gideon were fighting what looked like other people, but according to the computer in front of him, were holograms. Both fighters and holograms seemed evenly matched and it was incredible to watch the blaze of movement.

Vegeta and Trunks walked out of the second gravity room, and saw Todd staring into the view port for the first room. Trunks walked up right next to him.

"Hey Todd, wanna try a round of our style of training. It is pretty tough but I heard that you are a decent fighter."

"Why not? I was hoping you guys had a way to work out, and this looks like a good one."

"Okay, go in the room Vegeta and I came out of, and I will set it up for you. I will put you up against a hologram, it will be more your level for now. I am also going to give you a little kink in your training. I am going to put you in 2x earth's gravity; it will make the training very effective."

"All right, this should be fun."

Todd entered the room, and immediately felt the weight of the extra gravity, but he had a secret that he was hiding from the others. The Hologram appeared, it was a big barrel chested man in a red tank top and blue jeans. Trunks's disembodied voice came over the speaker "This is Marcus. He will be your opponent. He is very strong and fast. Plus he doesn't feel the effects of the gravity. So he has an advantage over you." And with that, Marcus attacked, dashed forward and snapped kicked Todd in the stomach, Todd, not yet adapted to the gravity couldn't block. Marcus took good use of his advantage and continued his attack, he struck again and again, and Todd seemed to be having great difficulty blocking the attacks, "Hey Trunks could you pause a sec, I wondered if I could do this with something I have and I was wrong." Trunks was confused by what Todd said but he decided that he would humor him. Trunks was very surprised to watch Todd start to pull off his long sleeved shirt, and it made a loud 'thunk'. Trunks was stunned, Todd was wearing weighted clothing. And suddenly he exploded into movement. The attack was so powerful that Marcus was easily overwhelmed. And Todd was barely even sweating. Todd calmly walked out of the grav. chamber. Trunks immediately blurted out "Where did you get that training shirt?"

"This. It was sent to me anonymously. The only note inside wasn't signed. I opened the box, and found it. I weighed it and it weighs about 200 pounds. I found that if I just walked around wearing it, I was always working out, because it was a constant strain. It is why I am already as strong as I am."

Vegeta, had already left to get a drink. When he returned Trunks ran over to him.

"Dad, you are not gonna believe this, but Todd has been training with weighted clothing for a while. He handled 2 gs easily. And he took down Marcus like he was nothing."

"Well there are some basics that he still must learn. Tell Kira she is to teach him how to use his Ki, for flight and attacks. It is good for one to learn how to teach, it helps your own training."

"That is a good idea. She needs to learn more focus, and teaching would be good for her. I will tell her when she gets out, they can start before the party."

About 10 minutes later Kira exited the gravity chamber, where Trunks informed them of the new happenings. Kira was delighted to here that she would be teaching Todd. And Todd was reasonably excited himself

After they all had breakfast, Kira lead Todd out back in order to begin his training in Ki control.

"The first order of business is to show you how to focus your Ki. You have to learn how to focus. Sit, and concentrate everything you have on your hands."

Kira was amazed to see that after a few minutes, his hands started to glow, and brightly at that.

"Well since you can control it, now I think it is time to learn flying."

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

The New Generation

Chapter 6

Introductions all around

"The first step to flying is to imagine yourself floating in the air and focus your Ki on lifting you up. And then hold yourself there. It can be kind of tiring your first time."

She had turned away as she spoke these last words. As she turned back she noted that Todd had gotten taller. Then she looked at the ground and saw he was hanging 6 inches off the ground.

"Then again…"

"Okay, what's next?" asked Todd

"Well you need to try going higher…" and as she said it he rose higher and higher. "How are you doing this?"

"Well I always tend to pick up on things rather quickly. If I see a technique a few times I can usually do it. It used to just be with normal techniques, but I found that it works in other ways. Could we go into the gravity chamber? There is something else I want to show you."

"Uh, okay."

She led the way back to the gravity room.

"Any specific settings you want?"

"No, I just think the walls need protection."

With that said he opened the door and walked in. Kira quickly followed, anxious to find out what he was talking about. He waited for her to close the door, and then set himself in a stance that she wasn't expecting.

"Akiya-ME!" as he said this, a moderately powerful blast rocketed from his hands and struck the far wall. The explosion covered the whole room in dust. When the smoke cleared, Todd was breathing rather heavy but he had a big smile on his face. Kira just looked on, too stunned for words. When she finally found her voice, "You picked that up after seeing me do it the one time in your town, and the time in the gravity chamber?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That is incredible; I have never met anyone who could do that."

"Well, I guess that makes me special."

"Well yeah, I guess you are."

Suddenly the intercom came to life with Bulma's voice "The guests are arriving. Would you guys please come out here."

Kira hit the return switch. "Sure Grandma, be out in a minute."

They ran outside to find that most of the Son family had come: Goku and Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl, Goten and Reena with there sons, and Pan who seemed to be hanging around Gideon. Kira introduced Todd to everyone, as they arrived. Next came Natalie's brother Sirius, his wife Ceres, and there kids. Bra and her latest boyfriend, Thomas, also showed up.

Todd introduced himself to all of them and they all greeted him cordially. All, that is, except for Tenkai, Goten and Reena's older son. Todd could tell what the problem was because he had seen it once before. This guy was jealous, probably of his proximity to Kira. He could tell that Tenkai was not going to be easy to get along with. But he let himself forget about Tenkai and just have fun. Kira pretty much lead him around as she chatted with old friends. Goku and Vegeta were left on barbeque duty, and the steak ended up being ki blasted, which Todd learned was a common occurrence with those two.

Once things were starting to wear down Kira dragged Todd over to Bulma and she asked if now would be a good time to let everyone know what was happening. Bulma agreed and then set about to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. We have some new problems and we wanted to tell everyone what is happening. Todd here is not exactly what he seems." As she began to relate the whole story, Todd could not keep from fidgeting. He watched the different expressions on the faces of those listening. Some showed fear, some showed determination, and one showed horror, when it was said that he had sidran blood, that expression came from Sirius. When she finished all the eyes in the room seemed to be on Todd. Sirius was the first to speak.

"You're saying that someone is coming to Earth all because of this boy."

Todd answered before Bulma could, "Yeah they're after me. And they blew up my town and killed my parents just to find me. We wanted to tell you in case they showed up anywhere near you. Other wise we can deal with them, we just thought you deserved a little warning if they start snooping around."

"Hah, you think you can stop them, you are weak."

"For now, I might be weak, but give me time, I can get stronger."

"We will see."

This is when Vegeta spoke up, "Yes, the boy will be training. With me."

Everyone again looked at Todd, this time with an expression that was all pity.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

The New Generation

Chapter 7

The Training Begins

The next day, Vegeta went to get Todd so he could begin with real training.

Vegeta barged in to Todd's room, and tried to wake him, "Ok Boy! It is time to begin your training, get up and be downstairs in 5 minutes." Todd's response was to sit up glance at Vegeta and then lie back down. Vegeta took this in stride; he walked over to the bed, grabbed it by one side, and summarily dumped Todd to the floor.

"Now, you have 4 minutes."

Todd groggily stumbled downstairs and found that he wasn't the only one Vegeta had brought. Both Kira and Gideon were there in the kitchen eating bowls of cereal. "You have 10 minutes for breakfast then meet me outside the gravity room, if your not there, it will hurt." No one argued; they all knew it was pointless.

Todd decided that he didn't want to tempt fate so he took only 9 minutes to eat and get to the grav room. The others were already there waiting. Vegeta directed him toward the second room, while Kira and her brother went to the first room.

Vegeta's voice came over the speaker, "Alright boy, I am starting you in 5 times earth's gravity, and you will leave your training shirt on, it will add to the challenge. All you will be fighting is a battle droid. He is resistant to the gravity just like the hologram was, so don't think it will go easy on you. And once you can take 5 xs we will begin to increase it. We have no idea what is coming so you have to be ready for anything. I am turning on the gravity."

Todd immediately felt the effects of the increase; it took some focus not fall to the floor. The droid walked out of a hole that appeared in the wall, and it slowly stalked forward. Then it blurred out of sight and appeared behind Todd. Todd tried to dodge its attacks but with the gravity and his training shirt, he couldn't handle it. The thing struck again and again, and Todd continued to try and block or dodge but it still seemed futile, he just wasn't fast enough, the thing was relentless and unforgiving of any mistake.

Todd was starting to slow from all the punishment being dished out, but Vegeta felt that the boy could get stronger, he just need to be pushed a little harder. Suddenly Vegeta was startled as Todd's power flared for a moment, and his power aura appeared knocking the droid back and scorching its armor.

Todd's aura was glowing a bright blue, and his eyes had a glazed over look to them. He then charged the droid faster than the normal human eye would have been able to. Todd struck the droid at the same spot on it's armor again and again, until finally a he punched a hole straight through to the other side. He then charged a small ki blast and stuck his fist inside the droid, which then blew up, scattering pieces of itself all over the room.

Vegeta's jaw dropped; he had been expecting a reaction but that was not what he had been prepared for. Suddenly Todd's power level dropped back to normal and he collapsed to the floor. Vegeta shut the gravity down so that Todd would not be crushed, and then he ran into the room and shook him to wake him. When this did not work he picked him up and carried him to the med lab on his shoulder. When he reached the lab he sat the boy on one of the beds and went to find a senzu seed. When he found the bag that they kept the seeds in, he fed on to Todd.

Todd slowly regained consciousness and sat up. He looked around the room with a bewildered expression on his face.

"How did I get here? What happened?"

"You made a mess of the droid and then passed out. I dragged you out of the room and brought you down here. But the senzu I gave you should have fixed most of the damage."

"Wait! I blew up the droid. How did I do that; it was kicking the shit out of me."

"Are you saying you don't remember destroying the droid? Your power level shot up and you attacked the droid with the ferocity of a true saiyan. I still wonder were your saiyan DNA came from. It might be interesting to know why you can power up like that; few saiyans could, except some of the elite fighters."

Meanwhile Todd sat in the infirmary trying to remember what had happened in the gravity room. But no matter what he did he just couldn't remember anything but being struck by the droid then waking up in the infirmary, he figured the droid had beat him unconscious, not that he had destroyed it and then passed out. This was all to confusing. It was then that he noticed something he hadn't seen before.

He had a tail.

End chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

The New Generation

Chapter 8

Wow, a Tail

'But how do I have a tail' thought Todd. 'I mean mom said they had it removed, how do I have one now, this shouldn't be right.' He then did the only thing he could think of to do. He ran to the science wing as fast as he could. He found Vegeta sitting at the computer staring at a computer readout.

"Uh Vegeta, what was that thing you gave me before, you said it woke me up."

Vegeta responded without turning, "It is called a senzu. It was a small one, so it healed some of your bruises and woke you up; the big ones could keep you full for a week and heal any grievous wounds, as long as you are alive. Why?"

"Well, I think it had a strange side effect."

"And that would be?" Vegeta started to turn around.

"Well, uh, this."

Vegeta simply stared. Finally, after he regained some of his composure, "WOMAN!"

"Vegeta, how many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me woman, I do have a name."

"This is very important. Take a look at the boy. I think you might find this interesting."

Bulma turned away from her computer and did a double take, "How did he get a tail?"

Todd answered, "It grew back when Vegeta gave me one of those senzu things. I just noticed a minute ago."

"Well I guess I was right about the saiyan DNA."

"Yeah, I guess so."

An hour later, Todd and Vegeta were standing outside of the gravity room waiting for Kira and Gideon's training to finish. Todd had rapped the tail around his waist just as he had seen Kira do the first time he had met her. They both wanted to see the others expressions and it would be easier if the tail was hidden at first. It was five more minutes before Kira and Gideon were finished. When they came out they could both sense something different about Todd but they couldn't figure out what it was. He looked the same, but something about his ki just felt different.

"Anybody ready to get some lunch?" asked Todd

"Sure" replied Kira, as they started walking towards the kitchen, "So Todd, how did your training go?"

"Well, it was different from anything I had tried before. But I must have over exerted myself because I woke up in the med lab."

"What happened?" There was now a sign of worry in Kira's Voice, Todd could hear it.

"I am not sure. Vegeta said that I sort of went ballistic, and pretty much disintegrated the droid, then just fell over. He dragged me to the med lab and fed me a senzu, and basically everything was alright." As they walked, Todd had begun to unwrap his tail from around his waist. He slowly let it fall behind him. Then he brought it up right behind Kira's shoulder. "Everything is good, except this." He said as he tapped her on the shoulder with his tail.

Kira jumped about a foot into the air and just hung there as she turned and saw Todd's tail.

"Wow, you grew your tail back. How did you manage that?"

"Now that I am really not sure about, it seemed to happen after I ate the senzu."

"That is really cool."

About a few weeks later, after some intense training for Todd. He was getting really strong, but he had not yet been able to become a super saiyan. Bulma told Kira that she should take Todd shopping so that he could have more than just a few sets of clothes. She gave Kira one of the Capsule Corp credit cards so that they could buy as much as they needed.

Kira and Todd flew across town to the mall, and for a few hours, tried to act like normal teenagers. They cruised the mall looking in all the different stores, they stopped in some and got Todd some different clothes. Kira wanted to stop in a few stores and get some things for herself. Todd was dragged in to 2 different woman's clothing stores, and felt decidedly uncomfortable being surrounded by nothing but woman looking at dresses. After Kira was finished, and Todd was extremely embarrassed they decide to get something to eat. Kira saw that Todd's saiyan appetite had finally kicked in, as they each ate a meal designed for 5. They paid the very astonished waiter and decided that it was time to head home.

It took them only a few minutes longer than usual to fly back since they had all the bags. But they ran in the door and deposited all the clothes and such in their respective rooms. Once they had done this they met up in the hall and that was when they realized that they hadn't seen anyone else since walking in.

They searched the house, and finally found everyone gathered in the science lab. They were all staring at Bulma's main computer screen. Trunks was the first to notice them standing at the door. He turned around to face them before he spoke.

"Mom picked up another reentry, this one seems bigger than the last one, and it is coming down just outside of town. And there are definitely multiple powers coming from this thing and one of them is big, so Nat and I are going with you this time. Sirius called us when he felt the powers, so he is going to meet us there. We need to get going so Kira, give Todd an armor suit. Meet us outside in five minutes."

Kira quickly led Todd to the armor room. She gave him blue body suit and then she handed him the armor pieces. He quickly changed into them, deciding that it was better not to ask questions. Kira also changed into a suit similar to his, but designed better for a girl. They then ran outside to where Trunks, Natalie, Gideon, and Vegeta were waiting. Vegeta was the only one not in armor.

"I am getting to old for this, I think you kids are up to it, so get going."

With that said, they all took off into the sky, heading in the direction of where they could sense the large power. They met up with Sirius about half way there, he nodded to everyone, but just glared at Todd. About a minute later they could see the clearing where the ship had landed, this one had made a softer landing than a pod, it was sitting on the ground instead of in a crater, and standing outside of it, were four warriors, watching them approach.

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

This is gonna be one of the longer chapters cause it has one of the big fight scenes.

The New Generation

Chapter 9

And the war begins

The group landed a short distance from the strange looking aliens. One of them looked similar to the one from before, with the green skin and black hair. Another one of them had blue skin, horns, black hair, and what looked like a saiyan tail. The third looked like he was similar to Todd, with blonde hair, normal skin and tail. But the fourth being was the strangest of them all. He was about 6 feet tall with black spiky hair, but his skin was pure white. He didn't seem to have ears. He had horns sticking through his hair. And his body looked somewhat like armor, with purple plating on his chest, arms and legs. He was the only one not wearing armor, while the others wore armor similar to the saiyans, but there were large block numbers on their chest plates. The first was 37, the second 89, and the third 103. The big one was the first to speak.

He pointed at Todd, "We came for him, you others don't matter. Let us have him or we will destroy you and take him with us anyway."

Trunks decided that he should respond. "Todd is our friend, you are not taking him without a fight, so back off or we you are going to have a major fight on your hands."

"You think that your puny powers can stop us. We will easily defeat you. 37, 89, get them."

With that said, the first to creatures ran at the group. Todd, Kira, and Gideon powered up and attacked them. Gideon blurred in front of the 37 and let loose a flurry of punches and kicks, shattering his armor and breaking his ribs, he then powered up a Ki blast and disintegrated him.

Todd and Kira blurred to the sides of 89 and both buried a fist in his stomach. The wind gushed out of his lungs as he collapsed to the ground. They then kicked him back toward the ship. He crashed into the hull of the ship and stuck there in a dent in the side.

Trunks was impressed with the kids progress, he would have to congratulate his father on his training ability. "So, is that the best you creeps can do?"

"Those 2 were week fighters; they were just to test how strong you were. 103, show them what you can do."

The blonde haired one stepped forward, his eyes began to glow with a red light, and suddenly, Todd, Trunks, Kira, and Gideon, all grabbed their heads in pain. Natalie and Sirius didn't seem to feel whatever this guy was doing.

"Carina, he is using a psi blast, take him down before he kills them."

Natalie just looked at Sirius and nodded, they both powered up and attacked 103. They both tried to kick him, but he blurred out of sight and continued his mental assault on the others. Natalie, fed up with this, powered up to super saiyan and flat out decked 103. The moment his concentration was broken his mental assault stopped and the others slowly started to get up. Trunks started to stagger to his feet when the big one appeared behind him and struck him right on the back of the head, and he dropped back to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that takes car of the strongest of you. I am Tragon, one of our master's lieutenants. I am one of his strongest creations. You may have been able to stop them easily, but you will find me to be more of a challenge."

His next target was Sirius, who he dropped the same as Trunks.

Natalie, who was already in super saiyan attacked him, before he could take down anyone else. She fired a Ki blast to knock him off balance, but he put up a ki shield and deflected it. She then blurred right up in his face and began punching, but she just couldn't connect, he dodged every attack. But Kira, Todd and Gideon finally got to there feet, and powered up. Gideon and Kira went to super saiyan and Todd maxed out his power and they all attacked. Now Tragon was slowing down since he had to watch 4 people at once. And soon some of the punches started to land and the battle was starting to fall in favor of the good guys. All 4 then blasted him with ki attacks knocking him to the ground.

They all backed off, taking a moment to catch their breath. Tragon slowly got to his feet, steadying himself. He then looked towards the fighters, and laughed. A deep sound that immediately caused everyone to worry.

"You foolish beings. You haven't yet realized that I possess the power of a saiyan and that of the changling race. Let me show you my real power." And suddenly they could all sense his power skyrocketing. Lines started to appear all over his body, and his skin started to crack, and suddenly his skin exploded.

When the smoke cleared, they could see what he had done. His black hair was now blonde and his horns were gone. His skin was a silvery color and the patches of purple had gotten larger. Now he also had a long thick tail. But what made them fear the most was that his power had shot through the roof.

"Now who should I get rid of first? How about, you." As he spoke he blurred out and appeared behind Gideon.

"Gideon." Kira shouted. But it was too late already. Tragon brought his fist down right on Gideon's head, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious, maybe dead. Kira's power shot up from rage. Todd thought "she was still not powerful enough. None of us are. We have to get him to drop his guard. Otherwise none of our attacks will work, and it's down to me, Kira, and … that's it!"

"Natalie, can you hit him with a mind blast like that one guy hit us with?"

Natalie looked over at Todd, and a voice sounded in his head, _"Yes I could, but what will that do?"_

Todd thought back to her _"If you can hit him with that, than Kira and I can blast him to the next world"_

"_Of course. I'm on it."_

The voice in Todd's head suddenly cut off, but he saw that his idea might have come too late, as Kira Fell to the ground. And dropped out of Super Saiyan.

"NOOOO!" screamed Todd, "Natalie, NOW."

Natalie's eyes began to glow a fearsome red, and suddenly Tragon fell to the ground grabbing his head in pain.

What Natalie hadn't seen was the flash of gold that went through his red hair but faded away. The moment Tragon guard dropped, he powered up an attack he had been working on.

"CHAOS WAVE!" as he said this, a massive wave of red energy flew straight for Tragon. Tragon looked up just in time to see the blast, it took much of his remaining focus to block the blast with a Ki shield.

"Hah, you thought you were smart hah boy. That might have worked, but I can still focus enough to block you, especially with such a week blast."

But Todd hardly heard any of what he said, "You hurt Trunks, Sirius, Gideon, and Kira. You think I am going to let you get away with that, NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" And suddenly his power exploded, and his red hair turned gold and his blue eyes turned to a sea green. "You are finished, DIE!" with that his blast became massive and completely engulfed Tragon.

When the dust cleared, Todd and Natalie found Tragon still alive, but just barely. What they still couldn't believe was that he was still smiling.

"Hah, you fools, you think you've won, but my master will come next. He can not be defeated as easily as I was. He will defeat you…."

And with that, Tragon died.

"Uh Natalie, is that as bad as I think it is."

"Actually Todd, it is probably worse."

End Chapter 9


End file.
